


The Royal Hairdresser

by charm7412



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair cut, Link cutting Zelda's hair, One Shot, pure fluf, wrote this thanks to the e3 trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charm7412/pseuds/charm7412
Summary: Link cuts Zelda's hair. Inspired by Nintendo 2019 botw sequel trailer.





	The Royal Hairdresser

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the E3 trailer where Zelda has short hair, and you know what? that was all I cared about that trailer. So I headcannon Link helped her cut it, so here's a short one-shot.

“Are you sure?”

“Just get on with it!” snapped Zelda. “Just cut it.”

The pair of them were sitting in Zelda’s room, Link holding a pair of scissors. The Hero’s hand was trembling. For a person who had fought countless monsters, it was strange to see him so scared.

It had been sometime since they resettled back to Hyrule Castle. With all the changes, Zelda insisted on changing her appearance too; in particular her hair.

And who better to help her than Link, who cuts his own hair too?

Link was internally freaking out. He was going to cut the Princess’ hair! What if he cut it too short? What if he didn’t trim it well? What if--

Zelda placed her hand on Link’s trembling one. “Relax,” she said soothingly. “You are not going to kill me with it. I trust you.”

Link steadied himself. “All right. Here goes nothing.”

He began trimming Zelda’s hair.

After some time, piles of golden hair was lying on the floor. Link stared at the floor, remicising the Princess’ long golden locks.

Zelda brushed her hair. “How do I Look?”

Link raised his head.

Zelda’s hair was now styled in a bob cut, perfectly framing her face. Her emerald eyes shone.

Link stifled his breath. She looked  _ amazing.  _ Different, but she seemed more grown in this hairstyle.

“Link?”

Link snapped himself back to reality. His face was already flushed red. “Right… You look really good. Pretty.”

“Really?” It was now Zelda’s turn to blush. “Can you bring me a mirror?”

Link dashed around the room and pulled out a mirror from his sack finally.

Zelda chuckled. “Seriously, Link, how much stuff do you have in there?”

“Loads,” replied Link, as Zelda checked herself out in the mirror.

“You’re right,” she declared. “I look good. Thank you, Link.” Zelda smiled widely.

“No...no problem,” stuttered Link. Zelda’s smile was very contagious.

Zelda smiled. “You should help me cut it next time too. I could appoint you as the Royal Hairdresser.”

Link paused. “Wait, what?”

Zelda laughed. “You’re already head of the royal guards, a new title would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

“Not this!”

The two look at each other and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> the trailer actually gave me fucking chills and I freaked the fuck out. Ganondorf alive?? holy shit. And it seems to be more Zelink suffering so help. But I can't wait for the sequel! hopefully, it comes by the end of 2020 or else I'll die waiting.  
> If you like this short fic, leave kudos or even comments to tell me how to improve!


End file.
